Insect bites and stings generally cause itching, swelling and pain in the affected area. Numerous treatments are known in the art for treating and relieving these symptoms, including the use of antihistamine administered orally or in severe cases by injection, and/or by the topical applications of various compositions of salves, ointments and lotions.
Transdermal patches for treating insect bites are also known in the art as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 8,475,836 and Canadian patent 2,147,595. U.S. Pat. No. 8,475,836 discloses a topical patch that contains an adhesive gel composition that includes a cooling agent such as menthol or an acrylic amide for example, a water-soluble polymer gel, water, and a water holding agent. Canadian patent 2,147,595 discloses an insect repellant patch having an absorbent pad impregnated with a liquid insect repellant containing citronella oil, wherein the pad has a coating of pressure-sensitive adhesive.
Published international application WO 2008/133,982 discloses a transdermal patch having a cotton backing that can contain a variety of medicaments, including garlic, for treating a variety of ailments. Garlic is described in the patent as an anti-viral agent. The patent mentions that the patch can be used for treating insect bites.
Parsley is historically known to be useful in treating insect bites (Parsley Uses, Benefits & Side Effects, Drugs.com Herbal Database, Feb. 22, 2014) but the manner in which it has been used is not known to applicant and the noted reference does not explain.
Applicant is not aware of any prior system for treating insect bites that comprises a kit containing patches and a separate container of a medicament that is applied to a patch by the user at the time the patch is to be adhesively secured over the affected site. Applicant also is not aware of a prior system for treating insect bites with a composition of parsley and garlic extracts.
It would be desirable to have a system for treating insect bites that comprises a kit containing patches and a separate container of a medicament that is applied to a patch by the user at the time the patch is to be adhesively secured over the affected site, and wherein the medicament comprises a composition of parsley and garlic extracts.